A dragon's heart
by Starbright91
Summary: Aislinn, a fan of the inheritance cycle, ends up in they're world. Now that she is here she wants to help out Eragon and the Varden, her wish comes true when she has the last dragon egg. Now she's in danger. Will she choose the good...or fall into evil?
1. Chapter 1

Me:hello peoples! Well I'm writing now an Eragon story whoot!!

Solembum:your going to doom us aren't you?

Me:no…well probably XD

Solembum:rolls eyes you're a odd human

Me:thank you…ok well I don't own Eragon and Company Christopher Paulini does…lucky, but I do own Aislinn and Emero :)

**A Dragon's Heart:The beginning**

* * *

"Huh?" I woke up as I looked around seeing I was in some woods, I then hear a roar from the sky, I looked up seeing it was night, then something flew to me at a quick speed with someone on the back of it, I backed away and then fire was blown at me. Then someone was in front of me

"_NO! don't!" I shouted. Then the person looked at me and held onto me as I saw something form around us, then three flying figures shaped like dragons flew at the attackers as the person held me._

"_I'll not let them hurt you Aislinn" and before I could say anything._

"**GOOD MORNING HARTFORT CONNETICUT!"**

"AAAH!" I fell off the bed and glared at the radio "darn you evil radio!" I shut it off and my eyes widens seeing the time

"Holy crap! I'm going be late!!" I ran into my closet and changed into a black tank top, a black skort, a black denim jacket, and some black socks with black dress shoes. I know what you're thinking, punkish much? Well it's not! I brushed my brown hair and placed a black headband into my hair. Then I picked up my book bag and ran downstairs as I shouted, "bye mom I'll see you later"

"Aislinn!" she called from the kitchen. I rushed in remembering what I do a lot. I went to my mom and hugged her

"Bye mom. I love you"

"I love you too Arise…now hurry up or you'll be late for school" she said handing me my Eragon and Eldest book

"Right!" I said as I placed my two treasured books in my book bag, then I rushed out of my house and ran down the street as I put on my I-pod nano, placed my earphones in, and listened to "Dakishimetai" by Jungle Smile. Soon arrived at the high school of doom, as I call it and went inside, I passes the snobs and idiots since I'm a fourteen year old freshman, that automatically makes me a targets for the girl snobs to torment…sadly they fail…a lot well here's the usual crap I deal with as I'm getting my stuff out of my locker.

"Well well well if it isn't Aislinn? What kind of name is that?" Maria, one of the upperclassmen, who decided to make my life hell, asked

"Well it means dream like your name means bitter" I said with a smile facing her

"You little freshy! I can make sure you'll suffer here"

"Try to like Galbatorix you might reign for a bit, but like the Varden I'll crush you like Eragon will!" I said, and then I left leaving Maria looking at me with a 'the hell?' look on her face. I was walking when

"Yo Ash!" I turned and saw Carol and Kane rushing to me

"Oh hi guys"

"Nice insult to bitter" Carol said giving me a thumbs up and grinning

"Thanks Carol" I said

"That'll teach her to stop messing with you" Kane said as he walked on my left side as Carol walked on my right side

"I wish Kane but she won't she's like a black plague, but I'll fight her off" I said reassuringly as the three of us headed to class

"Yeah but keep using the Eragon stuff and she'll back off. So Aislinn? Why are you so obsessed with that? It's not like their real?" Carol said

"Don't say that! Sure they might not be in this world! But maybe they are in another world, and if I believe in them, then Eragon and Saphira will beat Galbatorix" I said, believing in every word that came out of my mouth.

"If you say so Ash" Carol said shrugging as Kane just smirked. Soon as we were in class, I was looking out the window a bit, thinking about Eragon and Saphira, those two were my favorite characters list. As well as Angela, Solembum, Arya, and Roran. The Urgals, Murtagh and Thorn is on my 'err their maybe hope for you' list. As for Galbatorix, the twins, the Ra'zac and their parents, and Durza they're on my 'I so want to kill you even if you got killed off on the first and second book!' list. Yeah and Brom, Omoris, Islanzadi, Glaedr, Vrael, Ajihad, Hrothgar and Nasuada are on my 'must get on their good side even though some of them are dead from the first and second and ' list. I sighed in boredom when I kept looking out the window. Soon the bell rang and I got up to get to my other class with Carol and Kane when Maria came with her 'possie'

"Oh look girls it's the geek brigade" Maria said with a rude and mocking tone added with an evil grin

"Shut up Bitter" Carol said with a smirk on her face

"Aw look Carrie is trying to defend her friends, what a pathetic girl, her name is Carol yet she can't sing"

"Like you?" then Maria went over to slap Carol but Kane grabbed Maria's wrist and pushed it away, he looked very pissed off. Never mess with Kane's sister; it's a big no no. Well Maria was angered by this

"Ooh! You freshmen are so stupid!"

"If we're stupid then why waste your time with us?" I asked, "I mean you are a senior, and if you think your all that then why have anything to do with us? All your doing is proving how you just want to bother everyone who is an underclassmen, or doesn't dress like you because of you insecurity" Maria just glared, then she tried to punch me but I moved out of the way, she hits the locker then shrieked in pain as her 'possie' went to comfort her. Kane, Carol and I just left the scene as we headed to class. Soon school ended, as it was getting very cloudy.

"Well I'll see you two later!" I said as I was heading to the left side of the school to head home.

"Alright, just be careful Aislinn" Carol said

"Don't worry Carol, I will"

"Good!"

"Well then, good bye Aislinn" Kane said as he and Carol headed to their bus. I watched as they entered the school bus and drove away. I then headed home when it began to rain. I cursed under my breath as I rushed to my house as quickly as possible. Then I dropped something; I turned and saw my Eragon book

"Crap!" I rushed over and picked it up when I noticed something on the cover. Saphira's eyes were glowing a bit like a small jewel lighting up when the sun hits it "um…okays? What's going on?" then my book began to glow bright as it opened up and a light shot up opening some kind of vortex, my eyes widen the entire time. Then I felt my feet coming off the ground

"GAH! No stay down stay down!" then I was floating heading into the vortex, I just held on to my Eragon book, Then my book bag was getting into the portal and then I blacked out.

* * *

Me:well I hope you liked it XD

Durza:…little girl

Me:yeah?

Durza:…die! tries to kill me

Me:O.O fudge! Runs

Arya,Eragon,and Saphira:…?

Murtagh:he read the list

Thorn:-.-

Eragon:as we try to save Star, please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Me: here comes another chapter

Me: here comes another chapter!

Saphira:why am I here?

Me: because you are well I don't own any of Christopher Paulini's characters exept my own and Mischivous Purple One and The Black Inferno Alchemist thank you for the review!!

* * *

**A Dragon's Heart: I'm WHERE!?**

I felt cold, something wet fell on my face, I woke up, but still had my eyes closed. I felt something wet fall on my face again, then I made my eyes open, I sat up and surveyed the area around my, I was in some sort of prison, I got up as I looked around for my book bag, I looked through the bars of the door and saw it on a table.

"_Where am I? And why am I in a prison?"_ I thought, then I heard footsteps, I hid behind the door, and then a soldier entered the room and looked around and cursed under his breath

"Damn it, the girl escaped, King Galbatorix will surely have me head," My eyes widen when I heard that, I snuck outside and slammed the door. From the bars the man turned and saw me and began to bang the door

"Let me ou' of here!"

"Sorry dude, but there ain't no way I'm going to Galbatorix!" I grabbed my book bag and I looked in it and sighed in relief, both Eragon and Eldest book was in it safely. Then I zipped it up and began to run, heading the outside, and then I was out of the dungeon and in the hallway.

"Ok where to go now?" I said to myself, then I headed left, I kept running as I passed a few servants, they gave me a weird look; I glanced down seeing my clothes I was wearing. Guess twenty-first century look isn't in. Nevertheless I kept going. Only to stop when I saw a door open and my eyes widens, seeing Murtagh and Thorn come out, they looked over and saw me, I stood there frozen.

"_Oh crap I'm so screwed now!"_ I thought as I backed away a bit, he took a step close to me and I ran for my life thinking in my head _"Crap!! Crap! Crap! Crap!"_ I heard him running behind me, I glanced back and saw Murtagh hot on my trail, which caused me to run faster but I hope he doesn't say the R word.

"Risa!" Then I levitated from the ground. Crap the R word crap it! Murtagh walked over to me as he pulled out a red gleaming sword, Zur'rok, or in translated English _Misery_. And it's about to become my misery.

"Who are you and why did you run?" He asked glaring at me.

"Um…because your scary looking?" I said as he gave me a weird look along with Thorn, well he really isn't scary looking, he kinda looks well…cute…mention this to anyone and I'll hurt you. Anyways he just looks at me with some confusion in his eyes, then he smirked, when a bad guy smirks it's not really a good thing, but what choice does he have, Galbatorix has spells on him which makes him evil…poor boy.

"Scary looking am I? Well I'm sure you'll find Galbatorix frightening to look at"

"Oh hell no! You're not taking me to that Moran!" I shouted as I tried to think of a way out of this, god I wish I had some help now

"Well your goi-oof!" he fell when something hits him, I fell on my butt, and got up, Thorn went over to Murtagh when I got grabbed by someone and began to run, I looked at the person to see it was an old woman, she was holding something in her other hand.

"Who are-"

"No time to explain, just keep running" She said as she passed a corner. Then She stopped with her eyes widen; I could see why, an old man with a black dragon stood there. Galbatorix and his possessed black dragon Shruikan.

The old woman cursed under her breath as I looked behind and saw Murtagh and Thorn. Yep, we're screwed. She held the thing she has in some cloth tightly. Galbatorix notices this and says to her.

"Give me the dragon egg you've stolen and I may spare your life"

"Never! I will not have you pollute this world with your evil; it will go to the Varden or somewhere where it will be safe from you!" Then she grabbed me and ran to a window

"Aaah!" I held on to her as she crashed threw the window and fell into the air, when we were closer to the ground well

"Risa!" she made us levitate and the she whistled and a gray horse rushed, she landed on him as she placed me behind her. She kicked the horse side, and it ran very fast. I held on for dear life thinking one thing

"_This cannot be happening, and dragon egg!? Is she nuts for taking it!"_ She looked at the sky and cursed under her breath. I looked up and saw the dragon shape

"Oh you have to be joking me!"

"Heh, a challenge" she made the horse rush into a forest and then stopped then she shoved me the egg "listen to me, run as far as you can and here" she gave me a black cloak and placed it on me, then she took off a emerald green bracelet from her right wrist and placed it on my own. Then she picked me up and gently placed me on the ground

"Why are you-"

"I have a feeling you know what to do, I want you to keep running until you reach the Varden or elves. Dear child Galbatorix knows not of who you are, nor has he scryed you, and when I hit the boy's head it prevented him from scrying you." she said

"Thanks…but what's your name?" I asked, the woman thought for a bit and smiled at me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well you may be the last person I'll tell, it's Lea, I'm very glad to meet you um?"

"Oh my name is Aislinn," I said with a smile. She then had a sad look in her eyes

"You may be the last smiling face I'll see after this"

"Huh?" then she pushed me away

"Run now Aislinn! Make sure the egg gets to the Varden!" then she made the horse run into the woods, I then ran west, and I continued without stopping, I looked at the sky to make sure I wasn't followed in the air.

-Third P.O.V-

Lea made the horse run faster and faster. She looked up at the sky and saw no dragon following her. She wasn't fooled though, and she made the horse keep going. She didn't stop until a black trail of fire blocked her path. The horsed was in panic as it was on its two legs. Lea calmed the horse down with her mind, then she made the horse turn around only to face Thorn, then the two evil dragon riders surrounded her as their dragons blocked all exits. She got off the horse and faced them pulling out a dagger, The horse tried to escape but then Shruikan went to the creature and slashed it in half with his mighty claws. The horse's blood splattered everywhere and it landed on Lea. She winced seeing the sight of the two halves of her once mighty horse. Then Galbatorix chuckled at Lea's horrified expression as Murtagh was watching with an emotionless face. Lea held her dagger tightly, knuckles turning white as she glared at the two with hatred in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Where is the little girl and the dragon egg!" Galbatorix demanded.

Lea smirked and said, "long gone Galbatorix, she has left with it and you'll never find her!"

"What makes you so sure I would not? I have all of Alegesia to command, and I will make them take her to me with the egg,"

"I believe not, you have not scryed her nor the boy, so she is safe from you!" Lea shouted

"Well then we shall just scry you," Murtagh said as he walked over to Lea

"…At least I got to see a smiling face, that is untainted by your evil" Lea said as she was looking at the ground, her hair over shadowing her eyes and a small tear fell from her eyes. This made Murtagh stop as Lea continued saying "yes that smiling face of that youth, she will not be afraid of your evil Galbatorix, that smiling face will make sure you are defeated as well as the Varden and anyone who opposes you and Murtagh, You can fight his control, I know you will…as that girl does" as she looked up at them, she was crying but smiling as well, as if she had decided to do something. Then Lea lifted her dagger. Murtagh knew what she was going to do; he ran at her but was too late. Lea stabbed herself on the heart, her blood poured down. She glanced at Galbatorix.

"A shame you don't remember me my friend, if only… if only Master Vrael killed you, if only he had not had a kind heart…. but it's all over now…. for you shall be defeated Galbatorix…long live…. free…. dom" Then Lea died. She fell to the ground with a smile on her face still, which made Murtagh think she wasn't sane at all. Her blood was on her right palm. Murtagh wiped it away and his eyes widen, the gedwey ignasia was shining on the dead woman's palm. Galbatorix was in rage and cursed loudly. Murtagh only watched with Thorn and Shruikan. Lea's face was peaceful, and a smile was still on her face. Then it began to rain. Murtagh wondered, what person in the right mind would believe there would be hope for him?

-Aislinn's P.O.V-

I kept running as fast as I could when I felt a raindrop, I looked at the sky with an annoyed look

"Oh come on! You're raining again! If you make another portal Mother Nature! then we have a problem!" I shouted annoyed as I placed the hood over my head, I kept running as I held the stone, since I was in the woods they might have a cave, so that's what I was looking for as it began to rain harder, it was also hard to see in the dark. I also couldn't see any dragons following me from the sky. Then lightning struck, I yelped and I began to run to find shelter. Then I saw something flying in the dark sky, my eyes widen when I saw it was a figure of a dragon

"Oooh crap!" I began to run faster as I held the egg more tightly and I kept running. The flying thing then began to follow me. My heart pounded in fear and suspense as I ran faster through the rain, then I slipped on mud and fell. I groaned as I tried to get up then the dragon landed. My eyes were wide seeing the leg, but not the color because of the rain and darkness surrounding us. Then someone got off the dragon; I went on my back and began to crawl backwards with wide eyes. Only to hit a tree, then the person walked over to me, I spotted the egg and grabbed it holding it very tightly

"N-no stay away! You're not getting the egg! I won't let you!" I was scared then out of exhaustion of running and panicking for the last two hours I just blacked out.

-Eragon's and Saphira's P.O V earlier-

Eragon and Saphira were flying through the rainstorm near Uru'baen, and then Saphira felt something and winced

"Saphira what is it?"

"_Lea… she's gone"_ Eragon cursed under his breath

"She didn't make it…so the egg is still with Galbatorix"

"_No it's still moving, but far away from the capital…I believe Lea had someone help her"_

"Then lets find this accomplice," Eragon said. They kept flying when it began to rain and thunder. Saphira flew though it when she saw someone running from beneath her in the ground. Lightning struck and the figure looked up and saw them and began to run faster. Saphira flew fast as she spoke into Eragon's mind

"_Do you think it's the accomplice?"_

"_Who knows but lets go after him"_ Eragon thought, then Saphira flew ahead as Eragon held on, then Saphira turned and landed in front of the person. The Person crawled away on his backside as Eragon got off, he then saw the person grab something as She said by the sound of her voice.

"N-no Stay away! You're not getting the egg! I won't let you!" Then the girl fell limp. The panicked Eragon as he went over to the girl and pulled off the hood. She had brown hair with a black headband on her. Eragon then noticed what the girl was holding was a shape of a stone; he pulled off some of the cloth. Saphira gasped when it was the dragon egg

"So she is the accomplice…we have to get her out of here." Eragon said as he picked up the girl and the egg. He placed it into her bag and went over to Saphira. He climbed on and positioned the girl as Saphira flew into the crying sky heading to Surda. Where the Varden lies.

* * *

Me:whoot! Longest chapter ever!

Murtagh:you actually have hope for me?

Me:yesh now get over it! XP

Thorn: read and review –watchs Star and Murtagh argue-


	3. Chapter 3

Me:ok here is chapter three! Yay!

Arya:six reviews, impressive, for a human girl that is

Me:thanks for the compliment Arya, and Sparky Whizz 617 and Naoman 16, thank you for reviewing! Ok disclaimer I don't own any of Christopher Paulini's characters except Aislinn and Emero, and Lea may you rest in peace. Also I got Brisinger so I'm going to place the story when Nasuada is about to make a pack with the Urgals XD also I tend to misspell sometimes so sorry

* * *

A Dragon's heart: The Varden, The Dragon Rider, and Insanity oh my!

As I slept I was dreaming of my mother, she was looking at the window of the kitchen, I walk over to her. When I go to touch her she vanished in light, I was surrounded in darkness and I looked around wide-eyed. Then I saw something heading at me, shining a bit and before it got near me. The darkness was starting to surround me

"_No! Let me go! No! Please help me!" I shouted scared_

"_AISLINN!!"_

My eyes snapped open out of alarm and fear as I sat up with cold sweat. I looked around seeing that I was in a tent that looked like a hospital tent during wars. It was empty, and silent inside; the sun was shining through the yellow tent, but in the outside I could here people talking and moving around. I looked around a bit and noticed my book bag, I rushed out of bed only to fall on my face, I groaned as I shook my head after sitting on my knees, then I went over to my book bag and opened it up, everything was safe and sound, so no one went through it. I placed in on my bag then I remembered something

"_CRAP! The dragon egg! Where the heck is it!?"_ I thought to myself in alarm, and then I wondered where the hell am I? Oh now I start to ask where the hell I am. I shook my head and went under the tent and began to look around, time to play ninja! I snuck around a bit, trying to hear people talk, so I could locate the egg then I passed a few people and I heard then talk

"A dragon egg!" one man said

"Yes it's in the tent over there to the left" another man said

"To think that little girl had it with her, proves she has some guts"

"Yes, but very foolish to get knocked out upon seeing a rider, ooh my a dragon ahh! Heh she helped Lea steal the egg but faints upon seeing that dragon ha!" they laughed and walked away as I frowned a bit at that insult.

"_Keep laughing now, but I'm taking it back, and no ones going to stop me!"_ I thought with determination as I snuck over to the tent they pointed. I was behind it since there were soldiers positioned at the front door of course, I then snuck in and looked around, it was empty, a good thing for me. I glanced around, it reminded me of Nasuada's tent, but it isn't her tent sadly. It was one of Galbatorix's men, I'm sure of it. Then I saw the green dragon egg, I went over to it and picked it up, I did a happy dance (though I don't think any of you care) then I stopped and placed the egg in my bag, but I stopped as I heard someone coming, I looked around in a panic and crawled out of the tent in time, then I ran as quickly as I could. I headed to the horse stables when people began to run around

"_Crap!"_ I thought as I snuck in the stable, I glanced around and spotted a gray stallion. I went over to him, he backed away when I approached him, I couldn't blame him though, a complete stranger just came in, but I need him so I can get the egg to the Varden

"shhh it's ok I'm not going to hurt you I swear, you can trust me" I whispered to him. The horse began to calm down, which got me relieved, I petted him with a smile on my face. Luckily he had his saddle on, so I just climbed on to him, and then I made him go. I passed a few soldiers on the way.

"There she is! Don't let her escape!" one of them shouted, I cursed my bad luck, but I kept going. Then something landed in front on me which made the horse stand on two legs and I fell off of him, I landed on my back wincing in pain but I wasn't going to give up

"If you think I'm going to let you keep the egg just so Galbatorix can have it, you have another thing coming you losers!" I said getting up glaring, but I stopped when I saw a blue dragon in front on me. Then a person got off of the dragon and walked over to me, it was Eragon, and then I realized something

"I got the wrong people don't I?"

"Well…. yes you did" Eragon said as he helped me up but the soldiers surrounded me. I had my guard up, knowing they won't trust me at all. Then Saphira went over to me

"_You were very foolish to try to escape before figuring out where you are hatchling,"_ Saphira's thought echoed for all to hear scolding me

"Yeah, my bad, I thought I was in empire territory heh heh" I said rubbing the back of my head smiling sheepishly, as everyone stared at me as if I was insane, well I guess it isn't normal for a fourteen year old girl to talk normally with a dragon that can easily barbeque me. Then Saphira chuckled a bit

"_It seems you're not frightened of me…but I would ask you to give back the egg to Nasuada seeing she'll forgive you for making a mistake," S_aphira suggested. I blinked then nodded my head ok. Then Eragon and Saphira lead the way back to Nasuada's tent as the soldiers followed. I saw Eragon glance at me at times then looked over at Saphira, if he was talking bad about me, he was getting a thwack on the head. Then we arrived at the tent, I took a deep breath and went in before they did, I know what I'm expecting, a lot of yelling that's what. Nasuada saw me with her was Jörmundur, Angela, Solembum, a few soldiers, and Elva. I had my guard up. I read the books so many times I know what to expect from them. Eragon and Saphira entered as well. Eragon stood beside me giving me the 'it's going to be ok' look. Yeah right!

"What you did was foolish, did you really think you can steal the egg?" Nasuada said, then I realized that she thought I was the enemy

"Ok, it was a my bad moment, I thought I was in empire territory!! I was heading here in the first place!" I said at my defense

"Heh a petty lie from some child" one of the guards said, I gave him a death glare, which made him cringe a bit

"It's no lie, She admitted her mistake" Eragon said

"Yeah! You can even ask Lea!" then it went very quiet. Nasuada looked down as Eragon and Saphira looked away.

"Um what's going on?" I asked

"Lea is dead" Elva said looking at me with those violet eyes, to everyone here they would look creepy, but they look cool to me, but right now I wasn't impressed, I was in shock

"What do you mean dead Elva? Nasuada she was alive when she told me to run, how can she be dead…Galbatorix killed her didn't he! He and Mur-"

"No she killed herself," Elva said looking strait at me. My eyes widen in horror

"Why…why would she kill herself?"

"To protect you, she knew if Galbatorix scryed you, he'd know where to look for you. Also Lea was once a dragon rider, she wanted to have revenge against Galbatorix, so killing herself was to make him suffer a loss of a new slave" I then slid down on my knees, I felt like crying but I kept my tears in, I wasn't going to prove myself weak, in this world, you had to be tough in order to survive. Then Angela went over to me and went down on one knee to reach my height

"It's ok to cry if you want, we all miss Lea" Then I let my tears fall, and Angela hugged me a bit. Then the hug fest stopped as soon as I calmed down. I got back up and looked at Nasuada, then I opened my bag and pulled out the last dragon egg

"Here, it's probably more safe with you" I said with a smile on my face. Nasuada looked at the egg but shook her head

"No, I believe you should watch over it, for it is you inheritance from Lea, also I think she would have wanted you to watch over it"

"Sweet!" I said as I hugged the egg as Eragon gave me a odd look "what? Can't a girl say something without someone staring at her like a weirdo?"

"Um I was going to ask how you knew Elva and Nasuada's name?" Eragon asked. Then I mentally slapped my forehead. Stupid.

"Yeah…ok people pay attention very closely for this is the first and last time I'm telling anyone!"

"Then please do" A voice said, I looked over and saw Arya and Orik enter along with King Orrin and a few guards, ah crap.

"Okay…well for starters I'm not from here, Alegesia. I'm from another dimension. The place I live in is Hartford Connecticut, in a country called America, and we're not ruled under a king, we are under a rule of a president, it's the same thing only we as people we have independence. So we have the right to say what we want and believe in without being silenced. The elves and Dwarves and dragons don't exist sadly…but if they did that would be so awesome! Um anyways, and Alegesia is well…. pretend…. don't kill me!!"

"Pretend? What do you mean pretend?" Nasuada asked yet her tone sounded angered

"Well in my world you're a story, based on a book series…but there were a few people in my world that knew you existed somewhere and wasn't make-believe, I was on of them" I said with a smile on my face

"Where's the proof?" Eragon asked. In a flash I pulled out the book very quickly, Eragon stared at the first book with shock. He walked over to me, then took the book from my hand in a kind gesture and held it for a moment, then opened it. I gently smiled since that was the same expression I had when I first received that precious book from my mother as a birthday and Eldest as well, My mom even ordered Brisinger for me ((A/N: which I got XD err back to the story)) Eragon read the summery

"It's about me…" he said as he flipped through the pages

"Yeah, all about your adventures, how you first got Saphira, then seeing how your life was before she hatched, when you lived and how you traveled with Brom and all that. The second book showed how you and Saphira traveled to Ellesmeria and learned from Ora…um…crud! I forgot what happened there!" I said looking away, since Eragon and Orik swore in the ancient language not to tell about Oromis and Glaer, I should also abide to that oath as well. From Arya's expression she knew that I knew, but knew I would keep it a secret as well. Saphira had the same expression as well.

"So you know of my father then" Nasuada said looking a bit sad

"Yeah, but I admired him along with Brom and you…Eragon, Saphira, Angela, Arya, Solembum your on my favorite list. Elva, your on the 'coolest character' list!"

"Coolest?" she asked tilting her head, which made her look so cute; I controlled the urge to hug her

"it mean that, your very important…Orik you made it on the admire list along with King Hrothgar and King Orrin and on my I'm going to horribly kill list is of course Galbatorix and the Ra'zac!" I said with a grin on my face as I shot my fist up in the air. Which caused Angela to laugh as Solembum watched with amusement on his face

"You are very funny child."

"Thank you all comment of me being either insane, funny or odd shall be taken as compliments!" this caused Eragon to look at me funny, hey almost everyone does when I say that, it was kinda the point

"Your strange" he said

"Thank you" He smiled, and then they asked questions about my world, my life, how my world is like and whatnot, even what was going to happen. I told them I didn't know the outcome of the war, but I said the good guys always win. Soon one of the guards lead me to a tent I would be staying for a while, I held the dragon egg closely to my heart, since it was the last thing of Lea.

* * *

Me:and that's all for today folks!

Eragon:-still looking at book-

Saphira:he's not going to give it back

Me:I knows -.-….please read and review everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Me:hi peoples! Yeah because of school it causes me not to update -.- but I will try to update, so yeah. Ok disclaimer I only own Aislinn and Emero the rest of the characters are owned by Christopher Paolini.

* * *

**A Dragon's Heart: Fitting in? Sweet**

_06/05/08_

_Hey Journal,_

_How are you? Well you won't believe what happened to me! I'm in Eragon! Can you believe it!? It's been eight days since I got here the first day I was in Galbatorix prison, then I got to the Varden, Nasuada made me stay in my tent for the six days because of the fainting and blacking out. Anyways this is where I always dreamed of going since I got the series…well from what I know it's two months earlier before Eragon was suppose to return to the Varden. Hey! That means I might get to see the Agaet__í__ Bl__ö__dhren if I get the chance to, Anyways, the reason Eragon and Saphira came way early was because of Lea, since she had to sneak to steal the egg. Nasuada thought it was a good idea for Eragon and Saphira to help her escape. That didn't go as planned, I'm still sad that she had to kill herself to protect me, but I get to protect the last dragon egg! So that means the urgals hadn't met with Nasuada yet…so they don't know about Murtagh. I have to tell them mostly Eragon, since he and Murtagh are brothers and all._

_Anyway beside all this I miss my mom, Carol and Kento, knowing them they sent the C.I.A to look for me…god help their soul if my mom doesn't drive them insane. I just hope she's all right, since she's by herself and all._

"Aislinn, what are you doing?" Nasuada asked as she went into my tent with a few guards, I looked up from my dairy. Yes people I called it a dairy not a journal, go figure, but from Nasuada's point of view, she doesn't know what a dairy is.

"Just writing what happened today and stuff"

"Ah, I see, but why does it have a lock?" I glanced at the metal rim then looked up at her

"This book is where I put my personal thoughts, like how I go through a day, the only place where I can speak my mind on paper. The lock is to keep people from reading my personal thoughts. Or in your case, if you have a plan to defeat Galbatorix, you'd have a lock on it so Galbatorix's spies won't read it"

"Oh I see, your world must know how to keep secrets then?"

"Yeah, but parents try to snoop around in these though," I said rolling my eyes, remembering how many times my mom would try to read my dairy, which was a failure since it was a fake, and I keep the real one with me at all times.

"Why would they do that?" Nasuada asked as she went over to a chair and sat down, interested, which was a first for me, then again my world more different then here, so I guess she would listen to me for a bit.

"Well they want to know how they're children are doing I guess. But the point of a dairy is to put things on it so no one but the person who owns in can read it."

"But maybe the parent would want to help their child the best they can, because the child might not want to explain what is bothering them, unless they are threatened"

"Yeah, their social status at school is threatened"

"School?" this was going to be a very long day. So I told her about how school was where kids learn math, reading, writing, history and whatnot. Then she had to ask what type of history! So I told her about how American Revolution, where we the 'yankees' fought the British. We were under Britain's king rule, King George the III. I explained because of a war, we were getting high taxes; we couldn't take it anymore so we fought back. She asked if it was like Galbatorix, I told her it was similar but we had no magic and all that. Then Jörmundur came in asking for Nasuada, which had ended the history lesson of the day. I decided to explore, I placed the egg in my book bag, and then I walked around the camp sight a bit.

People were busy. I went passed the training ground, I stopped to watch swords clashing with each other, the sparks flying away. Then I felt someone next to me, I looked to my left to see Eragon and Saphira. I blinked and looked back at the field.

"You know, I can teach you how to use a sword," Eragon suggested

"Really? That would be awesome! Plus I have to protect the dragon egg" I said excited

"_Don't be to rough on him"_ Saphira said, which caused me to snicker as Eragon gave her a look.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to me?" Eragon asked

"I would, but then again you were defeated by Arya, so maybe Aislinn will defeat you all the same"

"Not really, I never learned how to use a sword at all. I'm a novice at this, so I might get a bunch of bruises after this" I said. Then Eragon took me to a blacksmith and requested a sword for me. The man nodded his head and gave me a sword that reminded me of Link's sword, you know the one from the legend Zelda, it was the same shape, but the hilt was different though and it didn't have the trinity triangles. Soon Eragon took me to the fields, he tossed me a wooden sword. Saphira was watching the whole time

"Ok Aislinn, go!" Eragon shouted. Then the training began. I rushed at him and swung my sword at his rib, he blocked it, then we began to hit the swords, blocking each other's moves. I nearly fell when I tried to avoid his wooden sword, then I tried to make a stab move, but he blocked it. My brow dripped with sweat as I tried to do a horizontal attack, he kept blocking, but then I winced in pain when he hit my arm, then I hit his rib cage.

"Not bad Aislinn, but still" he pointed the sword at my neck, I could feel the tip poking my neck "you need a lot of practice"

"Then lets keep going…unless you have to do something else," I said, then I noticed Arya and Orik which made me jump in alarm "how long have you two been watching!?" I asked shocked.

"When you two started fighting." Orik answered, I then dropped my head being gloomy

"I sucked horribly, didn't I?"

"Well…you getting the hang of it"

"But still not good…If any one needs me I'm going to make myself a dummy and practice on it" I said as I walked over to pick up my bag

"We are planning to go back to Ellesmeria soon, so I would do a lot of training" Arya said as she looked at me. I nodded head in agreement, I had to do my best, so I could actually make it in this world, there is no way I'm going to be the damsel in distress. Soon it was night, I was still practicing on a dummy with the wooden sword, Eragon had mine. He said he was going to put enchantments on it, so it could last long, like Zar'roc. Then I notice something moving nearby. I had my guard up and looked around

"I know you're there! Come out and show your selves! Hiding will get you no where!" I said, and then I saw two kids come out. I calmed down a bit.

"Sorry, we we're just watching you" the girl said, as the boy looked away, I sighed as I walk over to them, and got on one knee to be at there eye level

"It's ok, but don't sneak around like that, especially at night, because of the empire and all"

"Then don't be such a coward, you can handle yourself"

"Eric!" the girl chided, "you don't have to be so mean! She's protecting the last dragon egg, and she knows the dragon rider!"

"As if I'm scared of them Amy" Eric said. I sighed a bit

"Yeah, I guess you're also not afraid of Galbatorix?" I asked, Eric paled as I smirked

"S-so what? It's not like you seen him before"

"Oh but I have" I said seeing the kids shake a bit.

"W-what did he look like?" Amy asked. I smiled and knew what to do

"Well, he was terrifying, but he had two missing teeth, so when he spoke, he reminded me of an old man. He was fat, and was bald!" I said. Eric and Amy laughed at that

"What else?" Eric asked

"When he spoke he sounded like a bee stung his tongue so when he threaten me it sounded like this 'I thwill voo I thwill voo!'" I said making my tongue come out as I pretended to be Galbatorix, which made the kids laugh harder, then I heard a laugh that sounded like mockingbirds, three other laugh and a growling laugh. We turned to see Nasuada, Eragon, Orik and Arya laughing, Saphira was snickering.

"Nasuada! She's funny!" Amy said in between laughs.

"Yes she is, now head home you two," Nasuada said calming herself down.

"Bye!" Eric and Amy hugged me, and left laughing still. I smiled as I straitened back up, picking up the wooden sword and walked over to them

"Enjoyed the show?" I asked

"It seems you have a way with children" Arya said as she leaned on a tree, staring at me with serious eyes "and if a few of Galbatorix followers heard you, you'd be sent to the gallows"

"I guess, but hey someone had to make them laugh…. so um, why are you guys here?"

"In a few days Aislinn you are going to Ellesmeria, we have talked to queen Islanzadí about you, she is interested to meet you" Nasuada said. This made me smile

"Alright!" I said shooting a fist into the air, showing my excitement. Arya blinked a bit, as did Orik and Nasuada. Eragon and Saphira were the only ones who agreed with me

"You'll enjoy it, but you know a few things, like how to greet, you can't eat meat there, just to remind you" Eragon explained to me

"Then I'm set, I'm a vegetarian" I said smiling, yeah I'm a vegetarian so sue me…ok don't sue me I don't think they have lawyers in Alegesia.

"A what?" oh boy, another explanation. Why does this happen to me a lot darn it!

"Ok a vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat" I said

"Oh, so that makes the elves like that?"

"Yeah…anyways um when do we leave?" I asked changing the subject

"In two days" Nasuada said. I nodded my head ok, and then I headed back to my tent talking to Saphira a bit, since Nasuada had assigned her to protect me until I got to my tent. Eragon had to speak with her about the trip, which was why he wasn't with us.

"Hey Saph?"

"Saph? My name is Saphira" She said correcting me

"It's a nickname, a nickname is what friends call each other, like mine call me Ash sometimes…"

"_It seems you miss them, do not worry hatchling, you'll reunite with them soon"_ Saphira thought to me, I smiled at her

"It's not only that Saph, its just…do you think the elves will even accept me? I mean I'm only human, who is protecting a dragon egg, once they take it…I'll just be well me" I looked down at the ground a bit. Then I felt her snout on my shoulder, I blinked a bit.

"_You are more valuable then you think Aislinn, you know us all, our weakness, our strengths and our dreams, it is you that we can not let Galbatorix get a hold off besides the dragon egg, he will instantly know where everyone is, the elves, dwarves. Oromis and Gladr."_ I winced at the thought of Galbatorix harming them

"Right…" Then I arrived at my tent, I smiled at Saphira and said, "Thanks for walking me back Saphira"

"It's the least I can do, you are protecting my brethren, and probably the only male I will mate since the last one is still in Galbatorix's clutches" That's when I wanted to tell her about Thorn, but I couldn't, at least not yet. Soon Saphira left and I went in my tent.

It was late at night and I was half awake, just thinking about the trip, when I slowly closed my eyes, I heard something cracking, I stood up and looked around the tent

"_What's going on?"_ I thought to myself as I got out of the covers, then I began to hear more cracking, I glanced at my book bag. It was coming from my book bag? Then I unzipped it.

I placed my hand inside when I felt something surge into my, like ice freezing my veins I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Then when it ended I was on my knees, quivering, and then Arya, Eragon and Saphira entered

"Aislinn?" Eragon asked, then he froze along with Arya and Saphira. I blinked in confusion, wondering why they were like that, I glance over to my book bag and I also froze. What made us froze, was peaking out of my book bag, a baby green dragon Then I glanced at my right hand, and I saw the gedwey ignsia. Usually in some fanfics I read a person would be celebrating, but this is what I do. I fainted.

* * *

Me:well here it is I hope you enjoyed it!

Aislinn:and if you didn't you're loss

Me and Aislinn:rate and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:bwahaha! Another chapter for this story!

Emero:finally, I'm in the story, what took you so long?

Me:trying to figure out how you hatch XD

Emero:…okays?

Me:ok I only own Emero and Aislinn, the other characters belong to Christopher Paolini! Woot!

* * *

A Dragon's heart: I'm the new rider!?…God help me.

I woke up, with a headache, like someone hit me with a baseball, then again that could have happened, only it might have been a rock. I glanced around to see I wasn't in my tent, I think I was in…Nasuada's. Then I glanced at my right side and froze. I now remember why I fainted; the baby dragon was sleeping by me the entire time. I glanced at my right hand, seeing the gëdwey ignasia. Then I pinched my self, I winced in pain. Yep not a dream

Definitely not a dream as I thought it would be.

I really can't be a dragon rider, that is Mary-sue moment, but then again I'm not acting all emo or wanting every guy I see, or acting like I'm all-powerful. I sighed a bit as I looked at the baby dragon; I smiled and stroked his head with my finger. He was a size of a kitten, which made it cute and the only thing to do now, is to think of a name for him.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone come in; I looked at the tent flap to see Nasuada, Arya, Elva, Eragon and Saphira

"Oh, hey guys" I said smiling. Nasuada looked at me for a bit, then at the baby dragon, she sighed and looked at me seriously.

"Aislinn as you know, you are now a dragon rider…you shall go to Ellesmeria first thing tomorrow with Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Orik, so you may train along side with Eragon and Saphira. You will stay there for six months for the baby Dragon to grow and to fight along side us as soon as the deadline ends" Nasuada said

"Right! Don't worry Nasuada I won't let you down," I said smiling

"Good, well make sure you rest up for tomorrow, since you have a tendency to faint"

"Hey that was a shock moment! I don't faint all the time…okay maybe I do, but not that much" Nasuada chuckled a little, and then she walked out of the tent. Elva stayed behind though, I guess Elva wanted to see the baby dragon for herself. Saphira looked at the baby dragon as she walked over to where he was.

"_Have you thought of a name for him?"_ She asked looking at me with her blue cat-like eyes. I nodded my head yes.

"Yeah, I'm going to name him Emero"

"Emero? Why?" Elva asked looking at me with some interest, which is somewhat of a shock, then again, she is powered by the gift from Eragon. She might have felt me fainting, poor girl. Sometimes I wish I could have helped her. Maybe now I can. I hope.

"The reason I named his Emero is because of his scales, it reminds me of emerald." I said grinning a bit. Then we heard chirping, I saw Emero awake and looking around for something I realized it

"Um Eragon do you have any meat with you to give to Emero? Or is they're some in here?" I asked. Eragon shook his head

"No, but I'll go get it"

"No way! Emero is my responsibility! Just tell me where the meat is and hopefully I don't gag" Since I'm a vegetarian seeing meat kinda makes me sick…especially if I see the butcher cut up the animal like a psychopathic murderer. I got up and grabbed Emero, he was nibbling on my fingers

"Hey I need those Emero" I said giggling a bit, he was so cute! I mean come on now, who doesn't think a baby dragon teething is so cute. Eragon laughed a bit as Saphira chuckled.

"_You will be a great Rider if you keep this up"_ Saphira said, looking at me.

"Thanks Saph, that really means a lot to me" I said smiling happily, then I left the tent, and headed to the butcher, I shivered at the thought, but I had to feed Emero meat. Then I got to the guy and he saw Emero and I. Then the next thing I knew he gave me ten pounds of meat before I could say anything.

"That's for the little guy, Lady Nasuada had requested it." The butcher said as he went back chopping a cow, which made me pale

"Um thanks" I grabbed the meat, trying not to vomit or gag. Luckily I was successful at that part. Soon I was at some secluded part of the camp and I was feeding Emero the meat

"There you go Emero, enjoy" I whispered to him, as he was gobbling up the cooked meat. It wasn't easy for me; it made my stomach a bit queasy when I was cooking it, but it was for Emero that was more important for me then anything in this world. Then I saw Amy and Eric, they froze when they saw Emero, and then they looked at me and rushed over.

"Aislinn! You're the new rider?" Amy asked as she tilted her head, I nodded

"Yeah, that was a shock to me too" I said laughing a bit.

"So, you're going to leave tomorrow? Aren't you" Eric asked as he looked at me, I nodded my head yes.

"So we can defeat Galbatorix, He hurt so much people in the past, and he's still doing it. We have to stop him, or he'll hurt you guys, and I will never let that happen" every word I meant was true. Eric and Amy reminded me of Carol and Kane. Then I knew if Galbatorix found out I were from a different world, he'd go to my world. Mom, and friends would get hurt. So a lot was at stake here. Then Amy hugged me with Eric. I blinked a bit

"Aislinn! Come back soon ok!" Amy begged, I hugged them both tightly, trying not to cry like a child.

"I promise, I will come back to you." Then Emero began to chirp a lot, I fed him more meat as Amy and Eric were petting him like a little kitten. Soon I was at Nasuada's tent with Emero, who was fast asleep once again. I couldn't help but smile at this, then I looked up to see Nasuada.

"Hi Nasuada" I said as I got up, looking a bit professional then my normal self. Nasuada nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are you ready for your trip Aislinn?"

"Yep, got everything packed!" I said happily, as I glanced over my bag "I even packed some meat strips for Emero, until he's big enough to hunt for himself"

"Good, Aislinn, make sure you do what Arya or Orik tell you, and you keep up with Eragon. You had the gods watching over you when Lea helped you escape from Galbatorix, but the next time, it may not be so well"

"Right" I said, my tone was a bit sad, since she mentioned Lea. Nasuada sighed

"I'm sorry about that, but knowing Lea, she would want you to be strong"

"I knows, so don't worry Nasuada I'll make sure Emero and I will remain safe!" I said with determination. Nasuada smiled then left the tent. I was sitting when a voice sounded in my mind

"_You seem very sure of yourself"_ I looked at the left side of the tent to see Solembum

"Oh hey Solembum? What's up?" Solembum gave me a weird look, but said nothing of it

"_I came here to tell you some things, familiar things will come to you, and new things shall aid you. Yet beware of the new, for they may harm you. Also when you feel your power is weak, look into your heart and the power shall come from within. Also in the menoa tree lies a weapon you shall wield"_ then with that Solembum left. I blinked in confusion and sighed. Knowing that were cat, he really knows how to help out.

Soon it became nightfall; I was lying on my bed, unable to sleep. I was nervous, I read the two books of the inheritance series, and I know what to expect. Yet I don't know what to expect, I'm only fourteen years old, I could mess up easily, but I knew I has to do this, if I don't then everything Eragon and the Varden have sacrificed will be for nothing. Lea's sacrificing her life won't mean anything if I don't do something. Then I began to think of my life back home. Carol, Kane, and my Mom. They were the precious things in my life back home; I also have to defend them, even when they're safe from harm. Then Emero came into my mind. My dragon. I have to make sure Galbatorix never uses him for evil. Then finally after a lot of thought and thinking, sleep claimed me in its warm embrace.

The next morning I saw a lot of people surrounding Nasuada, Emero, and I as we headed to where Eragon, Orik, Saphira, and Arya were waiting for us. I was holding Emero as the Varden stared at me. I knew that there fate is in my hands now, which felt like a big responsibility, but I can handle it. Then we got to where the others were. Eragon was on Snowfire, Orik on a donkey, as Arya was on foot of course. Saphira was stretching her wings a bit. I saw a brown horse there.

"This is Flight, he is one of the fastest horses we have Aislinn, take good care of him" Nasuada said as Eragon helped me on Flight. I looked at Nasuada and nodded my head ok. I made sure Emero was safely in my book bag.

"Don't worry, Flight will be safe and sound," I said smiling. Then we were ready to leave when from the crowd someone was calling my name

"AISLINN!!" I looked back to see Amy and Eric rushing toward Flight. They stopped and looked at me as they stood at Flight's side.

"Hey guys? What's wrong?" I asked with worry since Eric was frowning a bit. Then Eric held up a cloak as Amy held up a dress. I took them confused

"Um…."

"That's for you Aislinn! You can disguise yourself as a performer if you need to!" Amy said happily

"And the cloak is to hide you incase of the empire is after you" Eric said, sounding proud of himself. I smiled at them

"Thanks Amy and Eric, you two are a big help" Amy and Eric beamed with excitement and happiness. Then Nasuada spoke

"Eragon Shadeslayer! Arya! Orik! Saphira! Aislinn and Emero, may you have a safe journey"

"We will Nasuada" Eragon said, then he made Snowfire go, Orik and Arya followed as Saphira flew to the clouds, I made Flight go, I waved bye to Eric, Amy and Nasuada. I saw Angela and Solembum, and Elva there. I gave them a smile as I looked in front of me, I was behind Eragon and bit. I knew this journey may be hard and rough, but this will be the one that will help me become a dragon rider. The only thing that I hope for is that when I'm strong enough, I can protect those I care and love. I was soon next to Orik.

"We're heading to the mountains first, then to the woods, for safety reasons, we don't want the empire to see us"

"Okays, well that won't be too hard right?" I asked. Eragon sighed a bit

"Knowing us, we'll surely get into things"

"Last time I checked, it's you who usually gets into trouble, but don't worry, we'll make sure you don't for Saphira's sake" I said looking at him with a cheesy grin on my face. He gave me a glare, then a smirk on his face.

"Right, look whose talking, you're the one who was captured by Galbatorix"

"Hey! That was because I got sucked into a vortex all right! I got captured by accident so ha!" then Arya was laughing a bit, her laugh was like mockingbirds, it sounded pretty. No wonder that was one of thing that

"You two fight as siblings, well then again, you two are riders so that makes perfect sense" Arya spoke. Eragon and I looked at each other for a moment then just grinned at each other. Then we kept going into Alegesia at the north east, I looked at the sky for a moment, knowing one thing. I'm going to help them defeat Galbatorix, free Murtagh, and make sure Alegesia is prosperous once more.

* * *

Me:another chapter ended! Woot!

Aislinn:hoped you enjoyed it.

Emero:and if you didn't…shame on you

Me:read and review =)


	6. Chapter 6

Oh mi gosh! Hi people. Sorry for not posting my stories for this long. Life got in the way, but now I have free time to write now. Hopefully you're still following my stories. Alright, time for disclaimers. I only own Aislinn and Emero. The other characters in this story belong to Christopher Paolini.

A Dragon's Heart: The Long Journey

* * *

It had been a while since we left the Varden's campsite. Only about three days from what I can make a sense of it. We were heading east from Surda, to Boar Mountains. One reason was to keep the empire from following our trail of course. The other reason was because King Hrothgar had requested our presence. It was actually shocking. I remembered it happening the first day, after we had stopped to set up camp when night had fallen. It didn't happen right away though; we were resting and talking to each other, though I thought we were all getting closer in a sense.

**-Flashback-**

Arya and Eragon had made sure that the area we had chosen to rest was safe, as they had placed wards around, to alert us if someone or something were to try to sneak into the campsite, like wolves or Empire Soldiers. I was practicing my sword skills, as I was moving my feet, to learn a proper stance. I was pretending to be in a defense stance, as someone was attacking me. Emero watched from the sidelines, as Saphira was keeping an eye on him.

Emero had been trying to wander off, mostly because he was curious about the world. It was a handful, but I made sure he didn't get himself into trouble, though Saphira had helped out. She made sure he would listen to me or her. It was kind of like both of us being sisters in a way, looking out for our little brother. I could understand how Saphira wishes to help me out when I was busy. Emero is a baby dragon. Saphira had Eragon raise her, but she had no guidance of another dragon, so she had to learn everything on instinct. So, it was understandable how Saphira wanted to help Emero learn how to be a dragon, since she wanted to make sure that he would learn with guidance and knowledge from a fellow dragon.

"_Aislinn, I will take Emero on his first hunt, is that acceptable?"_ Saphira asked me. I looked over at her, seeing Emero on the top of her head, giving an almost pleading look. I gave a grin and nodded my head yes.

"Of course" I said, "I want Emero to learn from the best hunter of all time!" I exclaimed with joy, shooting my fist in the air, while giving a grin. Emero chirped, as he got off of Saphira's head, and scurried over to my direction. I bent down to scratch his neck, which received a purr from my dragon, and then he rushed over to Saphira, who gently held him with her claws, and flew off somewhere. I heard Orik chuckle a bit, and I looked over giving a cheesy grin, before returning to practicing.

I stopped practicing to take a break, as I sat down next to Orik, who had been polishing and sharpening his ax. I looked at the sky for a moment, seeing how the stars sparkled within the night sky. Yet, there was a long silence, until I decided to kill it with an imaginary chainsaw. That is how much I dislike silence, people.

"So… it's a nice night out" I said, as I continued to look at the sky. Orik chuckled a bit, as he continued to polish his ax, as he looked at it to make sure that it was perfect, and then placed it away.

"Ay, tis be a good night. Yet keep your eyes peeled, there is still danger out there" Orik said, as I nodded my head in agreement. Then it got a bit quiet again, though I was not going to allow silence to win. Nope, never in my presence!

"So, Orik. Um… how are you enjoying the journey so far?" I asked. He looked up at me for a moment.

"Quite well. By a few days, we may reach to Tronjheim. We may get a few supplies, then we head to Ellesmeria" he said. I noticed his tone was uneasy when he mentioned Ellesmeria. This made me look at Orik with a bit of concern.

"Orik? Are you okay?" I asked, as I tilted my head a bit. He looked up at me and nodded his head yes.

"Of course I am, why would I not be?" he asked. I bit my lip for a moment

"Well, you sounded a bit uneasy, that's all"

"Ay, it's taking some time to get used too. The elves can be quite tricky. They may seem helpful, but they may also kill you in order to end your suffering" Orik said. I listened and understood. Mostly because in my world, it was obvious that elves and dwarfs seem to have their differences and may or may not get along with certain things, but I could understand that Orik being the only dwarf there was a bit hard on him. Not to mention he was a bit drunk and told Eragon how he felt left out on time. That was still a bit funny to me.

Then I gave Orik a slight grin "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, if you need someone to talk to besides Eragon, you can talk to me." I said, grinning, as Orik gave a slight grin back.

"Ah, thank you, Aislinn. You truly do have a heart of gold. That you do." Orik said, and then he went and pulled out his arrows to examine them a bit, as he started to polish the arrow heads. I returned to my usual star gazing, smiling to myself of the fact I was able to help Orik out a bit. Something I wanted to do for a character whenever I read a part where they were sad or upset. It felt surreal, but at the same time, it made me happy and warm inside. Then Emero and Saphira returned. To my shock, Emero had a dead squirrel in his mouth. I stared for a moment, and then smiled "Nice one Emero!"

Emero chirped, seeming pleased, then went to a small log where I could see him, but he ducked his head with his quarry and started to eat. Already, I knew Emero could feel how uneasy I was when it came to meat, seeing as I was already a vegetarian. I went over to Saphira smiling the whole time, as she seemed to be watching Emero as well, probably in her own thoughts.

"How was Emero with his first hunt?" I asked. Saphira turned to me, and I felt her thoughts brush into my subconscious as she spoke.

"_He had done very well. It seems he is a fast learner. Something that is needed for a hatchling, after all, we still have the threat of Galbatorix and the ra'zac. So Emero has to learn as much as possible." _She said. I nodded my head, though I was worried. I haven't even thought about the Ra'zac. Already I looked over to Emero, seeing him almost finishing with his meal. I was panicking inside; I did not want to see Emero hurt at all. He was only two days old, and the thought of the ra'zac getting him was making me pale, and my stomach churn. Then I felt Saphira's thoughts enter mine _"Aislinn. No harm will come to Emero, nor you as long as Eragon and I are here to protect you hatchlings. Besides Eragon, you are a free rider, and a beacon of hope. Not only that but you also know what has happen and what is to come. So we shall protect you two"_ Saphira said. I looked up at her, and gave her a gentle smile, which meant thank you.

Then Arya and Eragon had returned from placing the wards, and we all sat down around the fire. Arya gave me some berries she had found, along with some vegetables that grown in the wild. I noticed Eragon eating meat with Orik. Then again, I got a closer look and noticed he was still human-looking. I then realized that Eragon might have not gotten very far in his training, or he would not be eating meat.

Soon, after we had all eaten, I was petting Emero, as we were getting ready to sleep, when Orik had went to the pot of water, and seemed to be doing something with it. I noticed Arya and Eragon looking at the water as well. This made me tilt my head a bit, as I walked over "Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

That was when I looked in the water, and my eyes widen a bit, seeing a dwarf reflecting in the water, which made me nearly jump in the air from surprise. That was something very unexpected, but I managed to calm myself down as I looked at the drawf in water. Already, I knew who it was, King Hrothgar. There was an awkward silence, then he looked over at me, which made me blink twice, as I blinked, then to my surprise, he spoke through the water.

"Ah, you must be Aislinn, the new dragon rider." Hrothgar said, as I just nodded my head, unable to speak wide eyed of the fact he already knew my name and about Emero. Emero decided to prove it as well, by climbing onto my shoulder and looked at the water. While I was in shock mode, Orik could not help but chuckle at my reaction. Arya's expression was blank, as Eragon seemed a bit shocked at this as well.

"Your Majesty, how did you hear about the news already?" Eragon asked with obvious shock and confusion in his voice. I guess he was new to this as well, which really made me wonder how far Eragon was in his training. I wondered if he fought with Vanir yet, and if not, I am so calling first dibs of kicking his butt. Though I managed to snap out of my thoughts in time when I heard Hrogthat speaking.

"Nausada explained me the situation. It seemed she had told Queen Islanzadí about the young girl. She also told me that you were heading to Boar Mountain. Aislinn if you will, I would love to have you as a guest along with the others." He said. I blinked twice as I thought for a moment. I knew that it was important to head to Ellesmaria, but it would also be rude of me to deny Hrogthar request for an audience as well. I looked up and nodded my head, smiling gently at him

"Sure, I'd love to meet with you, sir." I said, with a respectful and kind tone. He nodded his head, then looked over to Eragon and the others

"I will see you all soon. Until then, be safe" then Hrothgar image had faded within the water. I stared for a moment, then looked up at Arya mostly

"So… what kind of spell was that?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. Arya looked at me, for a moment, then explained.

"It was a way we can communicate with each other as we are in the distance." Arya said. I blinked twice, and nodded my head. It wasn't much of an explanation, but I assumed that Arya was making sure that only Oromis would teach me. The elves were really interesting. Even I knew that somehow I would be confused with things as well.

**-flashback over-**

I was on Flight the whole time, as Emero was on my head, making small chirping sounds the whole time, as he had his wings spread out. My eyes looked up at him, as I smiled brightly at him. I giggled a bit, as he continued to try to fly, though he was six days old, so he couldn't move into the air. Though it was adorable, to see Emero trying to fly. Eragon was next to me as Arya was running ahead to scope out danger as Orik was behind us because of his donkey. Saphira was within the air, which Emero was staring at the whole time. I knew he wanted to fly right now, but he needed to wait for a few more days in order for that to happen. I then looked up, and noticed that the mountains were getting more closer.  
"How much longer, until we reach to the mountain?" I asked, as I looked up at them.

"Until sunset" Orik said, as he looked at the sun, seeing it was slowly sinking down. I nodded my head, as I was getting a bit nervous. Even though I knew everything from this world, I still did not know how Hrothgar would react to my current situation, as well as gaining his trust. I knew how Eragon was honored to be within the clan, because of his choices. Yet I knew there was a chance that it may happen to me, but then I would have to reveal a few things that I know. There are some things that should remain unsaid. At times like this, I wish I read more fanfiction.

Soon, the sun had set, and we were already within the mountains. We continued the path, heading to Tronjhiem. Emero was fast asleep within my lap. Then Arya stopped suddenly, as did the others. This made me worried, but I felt a pat on my head, I turned to Eragon, looking slightly confused.

"It's okay. Saphira just told me our escorts are coming, that is all" Eragon said, as Saphira had flown down and landed beside us. Then as Eragon had said, five dwarves arrived. The leader walked over to us

"Shadeslayer, Grimsborith," he said, Eragon and Orik nodded. Then they began to lead us into the entrance.

It took a while, seeing as we had to be careful, but we managed to enter inside Farthen Dûr I looked around the whole time, as Emero had woken up, and chirped, seeing how it had gotten dark. I merely petted him to keep him calm. We got off of our horses, (With Orik, his Donkey) and walked along the path. It was lit with the fire of the torches, as I held Emero, while being next to Eragon and Saphira. Arya had silently walked behind us, which I noticed she had been the whole time.

"Hey, Arya? You okay?" I asked. She looked over and nodded

"Do not concern yourself, Aislinn. Focus on meeting with Hrothgar" Arya said. I just nodded my head. I knew something was up. I just didn't say anything. Then we stopped at the door, and I stared the whole time. I could feel my heart start to beat fast, but I kept myself calm.

"_Okay Ash, keep it together. You can do this. You can do this... You aren't a mary-sue, so you can't screw this up!" _I thought to myself, once again making another fanfic reference, but that managed to make me calm down. Then the door started to open, and there was a flash of light. Then it adjusted, and my eyes widen with amazement, seeing the city, of Tronjheim. It was exactly how I imagined. Seeing the doorways, and how everything was. Then I walked along the path, just looking around the whole time, holding onto Emero. I didn't hear Eragon and Orik chuckling, along with Saphira, because I was just so focused on seeing the city. I managed to snap out of it, when I bumped into someone.

"Gah! Sorry" I said, bowing a couple of times. Seeing as Carol back home was obsessed with anime, I had gotten into it as well, and tended to do things in japan, even though I was Scottish, or atleast what my mother explained because of my name. Anyway, I stopped bowing, seeing the drawf I bumped into. He seemed young, already growing a beard, but he stared at me wide-eyed. I looked confused, until I realized it was because I was holding Emero. It was just an awkward silence. It was so awkward, I didn't even notice a crowd starting to surround me. I then realized I was being surrounded, which made me feel uneasy. I was never good with crowds, so this wasn't really helping. Luckily though, Eragon was starting to lead me away, as Orik and Arya followed. With Saphira there, it was easy for the crowd to disperse.

"That was fun" I muttered, which made Eragon laugh, while I looked up at him.

"Trust me, Aislinn. You will have to get used to that" Eragon said. Already, I felt my stomach churn, but Saphira gave Eragon a light shove with her snout.

_"From what I remember, you weren't the one who was so easy with crowds as well, Eragon"_ Saphira thought to everyone, which made me snicker, as Eragon's cheek flushed, and he looked away. Then we stopped at the entrance to the throne room. I gulped, but Emero chirped a bit, and rubbed his head against my chin. I smiled a bit.

"Thanks Emero" I said, smiling brightly. Then we watched as Orik went inside for a moment. I stared for a whole, as Arya leaned against the wall, as Eragon waited as well with Saphira. Then Orik came out.

"He is ready to see you, Aislinn" Orik said. I nodded my head okay. I then walked into the room. The throne room was huge. I looked at the statues with amazement, but then I looked at the throne, to see King Hrothgar there. Already, I could feel my heart beating fast, but I kept myself calm, and awaited for a bit. None of us spoke. The room was deathly silent, as the light beamed within the room, as the dust danced amongst it.

"It's alright, Aislinn, you may approach" Hrothgar said. I nodded my head, and then walked over to Hrothgar. I only hoped that this would end well.

* * *

Me: And Bam. Ends a chapter of epicness!

Aislinn: Once again, Star apologizes for the very long Hiatus, and hopes this chapter has done well.  
Me: Yeah, I hope I did good. It had been a while since I wrote. I only hope this chapter is good.  
Aislinn: Anyways, please Read and Review!


End file.
